In materials handling facilities, inventory is typically stored in various locations and is accessed when needed in order to fulfill orders for goods by customers. The state of a materials handling facility is constantly changing as items are stocked and as various inventory is depleted over time. It can be difficult in such a constantly changing environment to position inventory for optimal performance of the materials handling facility.